


GhettoFell

by Ollie_Sussfox37



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollie_Sussfox37/pseuds/Ollie_Sussfox37
Summary: Long ago, monsters and humans were at war. The monsters, in a turn of unfortunate events, won over the humans, becoming a the dominate race while humans became the lower race, living in constant fear and hatred of their oppressers. Thankfully, things have changed in these modern times, humans and monsters live alongside each other equally in "peace", or so it seems. Humans are beginning to become restless, tired of being treated like dirt by racist monsters, tired of struggling to survive while so many of them are slaughtered or wrongfully imprisoned. A tension is growing in the city between the monsters and humans, and one hybrid is just trying to survive through it all quietly. But unfortunately, it seems fate has other plans for him when he gets into an encounter with a stoned face detective. Will he be the cities savior, or their downfall?
Relationships: Eventual Asgore x OC





	GhettoFell

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Alternate Universe/Fell Version of my story GhettoMob. you do not need to read GhettoMob to get this one, each AU of GhettoMob is it's own little story. I hope you enjoy!

Prologue

Oh god…. it couldn’t get any worse…

A young man with red orange eyes thought this as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, walking along the run down and broken streets of the city he used to love, but now has grown to hate so passionately. 

He pushes his two toned colored hair out of his eyes for a brief moment to glance up at the sky. A storm was about to hit, he could see it in the dark clouds rolling in ominously through the sky. He silently cursed himself. He should’ve brought an umbrella, why didn’t he think of bringing an umbrella? In Fell City? Rain constantly comes in, even in the summer. There seemed to be more rain than sunny days.

He supposed it did suit the city, after all, everyone was miserable. Barely scraping by day in and day out and the whole city was overrun by gangs and mobsters that showed no mercy. Anyone who didn’t join a gang was obviously going to have a tougher time than most, and honestly? He couldn’t even blame people for stooping so low and picking up a gun just to survive. He, of course, was not in a gang himself. He had too much heart and respect to stoop so low as to join some scumbags gang just to hurt innocent people who were barely getting by. But of course, this means that it was harder for him to survive, especially in the kind of city he was living in. It was a Kill or Be Killed world… but he refused to lay down be killed so easily.

The man blew his black and blonde two toned hair out of his face and slowly glanced around. Even though the shitty job he had at the very least provided his rent, it doesn’t mean it was always quite enough. He needed more.

‘Just enough for us to eat’, he tried to convince himself silently in his head. ‘That’s all I need…’

He spots a potential pocket to pick, subtly speeding up his walk behind them. The young man silenty studied their back as he walked behind them quietly.

The monster was huge, with broad shoulders and white fur as far as the eye could see, and long black hair cascading onto his shoulders and back like curly waves. His horns were by far the most extremely impressive about him, they were large and curled up threateningly, and looking powerful and deadly. The man he knew that if he made the wrong move, he would definitely get beaten to a pulp or even worse, whatever magic this monster had would surely kill him slowly. He softly gulped but noticed the fat wallet bulging out of the monsters back pocket. He knew that if he messed with a monster, he would get in more trouble than it’s worth, after all, no one would risk helping a human for fear of what could happen to themselves. But, as his stomach twisted slightly in hunger. His skinny arms coming up to hug his midsection with a pained look, he found himself not giving a damn.

‘That is a whole lotta money though… I could definitely use it,’ He decided as he sped up his walk. ‘He’s big, so he’ll be slow, I can definitely outrun him’

He reached his hand out and skillfully slipped the wallet out of the monsters back pocket and stuffs it into his hoodie, smirking to himself with a glint in his eye of how smooth it went. 

‘Good, now to leave-’ his thoughts were interrupted as he crashed into the monsters back. He blinked and quickly backed up, feeling magic humming in the air, smelling a slight hint of what seemed to be coal and smoke, he could almost taste the magic as it grew thicker in the air. 

The large monster slowly turned, glaring with glowing red eyes as he stared down at the smaller human, smoke coming from his snout and his long, sharp fangs baring angrily as he stared him down. “I think you have something that belongs to me…” He spoke in a deep rumbling voice, the type that made you shiver in fear as it silently commanded respect, _ Or else. _

The younger man freezes up with wide eyes then slowly backs up, fear coiling in his stomach as he stared up at the goat monster. He thought he had been careful!

“I-I don’t know what you mean,” He stuttered as he backed away, silently cursing himself for sounding so weak, but for some reason, the power and magic he felt coming off this monster, scared him more than anything else.

“I think you do…” the other raised his large paw up slowly, and a large trident appeared in it. He gripped the handle tightly and points it at the smaller man, it was a silver color with deadly sharp points that could easily stab through the trembling thief without the slightest effort. “Return what you have stolen, or else."

The ignorant little thief backed away with wide eyes then takes off into a sprint, trying to convince himself that since the monster was so big, he could still outrun him. His hair flies around his face wildly as he looks around for an escape as he runs. He spots a dark alleyway and sprints down it, hope filling up inside him as he runs.

‘Freedom!’ he rejoiced internally as he sprinted, but it seemed he had celebrated too soon. He felt a presence behind him, causing him to turn his head just in time to see the flash of the trident in the light as it came hurtling at him. His eyes widen but he was too late to dodge as the trident hit him and pinned him to the ground, luckily stabbing into his clothes instead of his skin and organs. 

He instantly panicked, clawing the disgusting muddy ground as he tried to get away, but the trident had him pinned, he was trapped with a monster in a dark alleyway, no one was going to save him.

‘Is he going to eat my soul?..’ he panicked internally as he heard the heavy footsteps approaching. ‘No no no no please please I-’

The goat monster grabs the hilt of the trident and yanks it out, his eyes still glowing as he picked up the smaller man as if he was nothing but a rag doll and pinned him roughly against the wet brick wall of the alleyway.

His head hit the wall, making his dazed with pain for a moment before he freezes up as the trident pointed directly at his face, inches from his nose.

“Return my wallet, now…” the large monster commanded as he glared down at him. 

The thief shakily reached into his now ruined hoodie pocket and pulled out the wallet, silently shaking as he holds it up towards him. He tried to glare back at the monster, but it was weak and had no real effect compared to the other's powerful stare. He flinched a little in fear as the wallet was quickly snatched away from him, internally sighing in relief that his hand wasn't taken with it.

‘Fuck, that was a waste, but I guess that’s better than being beat up and killed. Maybe I could sweet talk him out of it…’ he slowly relaxed, thinking that this was the end of it. He was wrong.

The goat monster put away his wallet then dug through his pockets and pulled out… handcuffs?... Handcuffs?!

“W-wait what the fu-,” the man tried to speak but he was turned around and his face was slammed into the wall as he was handcuffed.

“You are under arrest for petty theft and running from an officer, You have the right to remain silent,” the deep voice spoke into his ear as his hands were forcefully cuffed behind his back. “Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you-” 

‘I pick pocketed a cop! a fucking cop! I’m such a dumbass!’ he was in too much of a panic to hear what the monster was saying, feeling like a complete idiot as he realized that he was definitely going to jail. He kept drowning out everything in his panic, until he felt large fury hands start to frisk him down, making him instantly jump. 

“Hey hey hey, don’t fucking touch me!” he yelled, trying to act tough and kick out to get away from him. But everytime he tried to fight back, the large hands would just force him back into place against the wall, roughly and painfully without any mercy. He felt the hands remove his phone and wallet from his pockets and he tensed up when he felt his knife being removed from his belt as well.

‘Out of all the times to be a complete pacifist, why did I choose _ now _ not to use my knife?’ he cursed to himself, but the human knew that if he had stabbed an officer he would be in a lot deeper shit than he is now. He waited against the wall as he heard small tinkering with the knife, followed by a long pause. He tried to look behind him but felt a spike of fear go through him. He was scared that If he _ did _ step out of line, this bastard wouldn’t hesitate to kill him right here against the wall. After all, there were still dirty corrupt cops that didn’t give a shit about anyone and loved to power trip at any given chance.

So he waited, and waited, his anxiety spiking as he heard nothing from behind him for the longest time until finally the large paws returned and force him around. He faced the goat monster and gulps shakily as he sees that his eyes were no longer glowing, but he still looked as terrifying as ever. And those _ teeth, _his eyes couldn't help but be drawn back to them, sending a terrified shiver down his spine. They were huge! They could easily sink into his neck and rip his throat out in one clean bite.

He pressed his knees together as he shook, but kept his glare in place and tried to sneer, refusing to show he was scared.

“My name is Detective Asgore Dreemur…” the large monster stated as he stared down at the trembling man softly. “And you….” he showed the ID to him, it was worn and a little dirty but it clearly showed the man's name. **Crow F. Static**, the picture was him practically sneering at the camera, almost like it was a mug shot rather than a driver liscense photo. “You are the man I’ve been looking for…” 

Crow freezes up, staring up at the monster, no, at Detective Asgore as his soul pounded in his chest anxiously. This… this couldn’t get any worse…


End file.
